The Wrong Place at the Wrong Time
by LuckyNumbers
Summary: After winning the final fight with Father, Edward returns to the Gate to retrieve his brother's body and soul. Truth decides, hoever, not to take his arm or leg, but his home. He finds help in the form of Luke Skywalker and his friends. FIXED!


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and the like. Enjoy!**

"Al… You… IDIOT!" Edward screamed as he rushed at Father. He had just seen what his brother did. He had sacrificed his soul to bring back Edward's arm from the Gate so that he could fight the weakened head homunculus.

_After all that…_ the blonde haired Alchemist thought, rage building inside him as he threw blow after blow at Father, landing quite a few of them. _After all we've been through, you go and do _that_? When I get you back, Al, I just might kill you myself!_

Father was losing his power to regenerate. He had used too much of his Philosopher's Stone. He had died too many times. He was unstable; unable to hold whatever god he had brought to Earth to absorb. It was going to end for him, he could see it. It would not be long, now. What a humiliation, to be brought to his knees by a mere human. Had he not taken every precaution? Had he not finally achieved what he was unable to achieve in the flask back in Xerxes? Apparently not.

He had attempted to get rid of human emotion by encompassing them in his children. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Pride, Sloth, Wrath and Envy were all the embodiment of their names. He no longer had those feeling when he created those homunculi, his children. He had become the perfect being, had he not? They had been created as his family, perhaps, but they were also his primary defense. Now, they were all dead, save for Greed, and his mind had been turned by the soul of the original owner of his body.

True death was coming for Father now. He could tell as every blow from the FullMetal Alchemist struck him. There would be no redemption for him, he knew. Whatever lay beyond the Gate, he was not quite sure. He did, however, know one thing for certain. Whatever was waiting for him would not be pleasant. He was never to know peace. Hoenheim and the people whom he used as ingredients for the Stone would get their revenge. It was coming for him as sure as every strike from the boy fighting him. It was over for him.

Ed stood over Father's disintegrating figure. It was over, he knew that now. The head homunculus was dead, as well as everyone who had done wrong to that country. Bradley and Selim were both dead. The people of Amestris, who were nearly all killed to make a Philosopher's Stone, were alive.

"Is it over?" asked someone. Ed turned to see Colonel Mustang, blind and supported by Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"It is," answered the woman.

The rest of the day was spent, by many in Central, cleaning up what had been destroyed. Many who were loyal to Bradley were sent to prison. The parliament was in the process of being restored. Word had been spread around that Colonel Mustang was to become President, though it had not been confirmed.

Edward did not rest, however. He needed to get somewhere he would not be interrupted. He needed to perform a transmutation that would bring Al back from the Gate. If he knew anything about that being that called itself "Truth", time was of the essence to bring his brother back.

He found a place in an abandoned military warehouse. It was perfect if he was going to repeat something he did over four years ago.

He began to draw a large and elaborate transmutation circle on the floor as well as smaller, simpler designs on himself. Though he usually did not need to do this, it was a very delicate process, and he needed to make sure that everything was right. He was meticulous in what he was doing. It had to be perfect, or he would die without even bringing Alphonse back, and then all of this would have been for nothing.

Ed finished and sat down in the center of the circle. He brought his hands to his chest and took a deep breath, knowing what he was about to do was more dangerous than anything he had done since the day the two brothers tried to bring their dead mother back to life.

"Alright, Truth," the young Alchemist said through clenched teeth. "It's time for us to make another deal."

He activated the transmutation circles simultaneously. Instantly, he found himself in the all-too-familiar expanse of white space only interrupted by the large double doors designed with a branching tree pattern, but he was not alone.

He had expected to see the one called "Truth" there, but he did not expect Alphonse to be there as well. Even more astonishing was that the younger boy was not a suit of armor, but was, in fact, both a body and soul together. They had joined at the Gate! This had to be a good sign.

Edward faced Truth. "Alright, then," he said. "I have my brother restored to his original body. What is it you want, this time?" He threw his arms wide open showing that anything was for the taking.

Truth laughed. "You think that you know everything, don't you, Mr. Alchemist?" Ed fixed his glare on Truth. "I will send your brother back."

Truth snapped it's fingers, and Alphonse began to fade from sight.

"Brother!" cried out the younger Alchemist before he disappeared completely.

"What's the price?" Ed asked, raising his eyebrow. Truth never did anything for free. It was the embodiment of Equivalent Exchange. Something had to be given up.

Truth gave a large grin. "I'm going to have fun with this," it cackled. Truth snapped once more. "Your brother may be going home, Alchemist, but you are not!"

_Tatooine_

Luke Skywalker was sitting in Obi-Wan Kenobi's house, listening to everything the old man had to say. This man had known his father! He was finally getting the truth about what happened to him.

Suddenly, the man stumbled backwards.

Luke shot up. "What is it, Ben?" he asked, trying to help the old Jedi up on his feet.

"I shall be fine," Obi-Wan replied. "I felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if a thousand voices cried out and were suddenly silenced. But there was something else, as well."

It took no more than a look out of the window to see what that "something else" was. Lying on a rock was the figure of an unconscious boy with long, blonde hair and wearing a ripped black shirt and pants. Luke didn't take this as a very good sign.


End file.
